Twas the Munkified Night before Christmas
by ice around the moon
Summary: Just how much trouble can the chipmunks and chipettes get into while speaking in rhyme? "Twas the Night before Christmas" parody.


**Don't ask how my crazy mind came up with this x] I think my plot bunnies are just a **_**little **_**to excited about Christmas. Probably should stop feeding them gingerbread men, shouldn't I?**

**Thankies to shortnsweet615 for betaing and listening to my ranting x] **

**For those of you who don't know Padamay,**** she's Toby's sister and Dave's niece.**

**I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunks**

_**Twas a Munkified Night before Christmas**_

_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the bunks, not a creature was stirring, except for two siblings, and a few munks._

"Brittany, I know I heard something!" Eleanor whispered. "I know I heard reindeer, I just know it!"

"Either that or Dave's throwing rocks on the roof again," Brittany muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

_Alvin was nestled all snug in his bed, with evil thoughts running through his furry head._

"He's laughing in his sleep again," Simon said in a high, nervous voice.

Jeanette began to back pedal. "Just back away...very slowly..."

_When from across the house arose such a clatter, the chipmunks and chipettes arose to check out the matter. _

_Padamay was resting apon her brother's shoulders. Toby swayed and stumbled like a possessed road roller._

_The teen's top half was up in the attic. She screamed very loud when she saw a small spider, very dramatic._

"Would you shut up!" Toby hissed. "They'll hear us!"

"Then you do this!" Padamay snarled back. "You said Dave keeps our present's up here, right?"

_When suddenly from down the hallway but who should appear? But a steaming, angry person that even Padamay feared._

_The siblings froze right where they stayed, along with the chipmunks and chipettes who were about to flee in a raid, for who should stand there? A very furious Dave!_

_"Now, Simon! Now, Theodore! Now the one holding Padamay whose name I can't remember! Now, Brittany! Now, Jeanette! You'll be grounded till November!"_

"It's Toby..."

"November? That's cruel!"

_"Whatever! I want everyone out, or my temper will be more cruel than this weather! Now dash away, dash away, dash away all!"_

_Away they did dash, human and munk alike. They all ran out of the house, but not before Theodore snagged a cookie, just taking a bite. _

_And now awoke Alvin who followed them out of the house, even quieter than a church mouse._

"What is up with all the mice?" he wondered aloud. "Seriously, mice aren't quiet at all, I don't know what people's deal is..."

_The munk quietly snaked through the small doggy-door, the winter breeze chilling him down to the core. He grabbed up a handful of snow, and readied himself to put on a show._

_Alvin pulled his arm back, up to the sky-_

_When he was suddenly pummelled by a ball of snow by someone who had screamed, __**"BONZAI!"**_

_The chipmunk quickly whipped the snow off of his face, his temperature rising at a very fast pace._

_His dear cousin, Padamay, crooked her head with a smirk. Her eyes glowed mischievously, like blue fireworks._

_Toby smiled evilly at his sister, throwing his own ball of snow. He growled when she dodged, and he missed her__**.**_

_"I DECLARE WAR!" Alvin announced, tackling a surprised Brittany with a quick sudden pounce._

_The battle continued for hours, until they were as frozen and purple as the lavender flowers. Icicles hung from Toby's brown hair while Padamay's stomach growled, empty and bare._

_"Let's go inside, little dudes," Padamay said. "Before we put Dave in a mood."_

_Alvin was the last one to walk up to the door, but suddenly he heard a _ho ho ho_, he was sure._

_The chipmunk looked up to the sky, squinting up at it all, it was all so quite high. Alvin froze even more at a dark silhouette illuminated by the clouds, his head now spinning around and around._

_The shape of a sleigh, with deer and a man who had probably never shaved. A chunky arm waved in his direction, and Alvin nearly fainted to another dimension._

_With a blink of his eyes, the vision was gone and the munk gave a high scream and dashed across the white lawn._

_Dave poked his head out of the house. "Merry Christmas to all! Now get off my lawn!" he demanded in a shout. _

**888**

**Buahaha x)**

**Hope you have an epicly-epic holiday! Be safe:) **


End file.
